What One Fathers' Day can Lead To
by ddlovato4eve
Summary: When Sonny and Chad are alone at the studios till Sunday from Friday with the rest of their casts away, what will happen between them? Will romance blossom and true feelings be revealed or will they remain frenemies?
1. Chapter 1

10:40AM-Friday, Fathers' Day

_**Sonny Monroe slowly observed the rest of the So Random! cast. Everyone, except for Sonny, had plans to spend the weekend with their parents. They were now packing their bags and saying goodbye to her. She sighed as they walked out of the prop house with their luggage and sat down on the sofa. She soon heard a knock on the door and momentarily got up and opened it. To her surprise, it was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.**_

"**Chad, what do you want?" she asked rather exasperated.**

"**I didn't think anyone would be here, Monroe. What's your excuse?" he replied wittily.**

"**I work on So Random! This is our prop house," she stressed on the word our.**

"**You know what I mean. Shouldn't you be with your father?"**

_**At that point in time, they were still standing by the door. Sonny gradually walked to the couch. Obviously, she was deep in thought. As she sat on the couch, she forced a smile, a tear sliding down her soft, tender cheeks. Chad followed and took a seat next to her. He considerately put an arm around her shoulders.**_

"**My father died when I was eight years old in a car accident, Chad," she miserably informed him.**

"**Sonny, I'm so sorry," she could tell he was being sincere, so she proceeded to continue.**

"**Normally, I'd spend the weekend with my mum, but she had to take a flight to Wisconsin yesterday. I'm all alone."**

"**No, you aren't. I'm here," he informed her.**

"**Thanks Chad, it means a lot. Why are you here?"**

**Chad decided if she could confide in him, he could do the same.**

"**I live in L.A he's in N.Y. He told me not to fly out to meet him."**

**Sonny nodded her head, then soon looked up to him.**

"**Your mum?"**

"**She died two years ago."**

"**Chad, I am so sorry," she looked straight into his sparkly blue eyes.**

"**Come with me," he said.**

_**Chad jumped up off of the sofa and reached out his hand to Sonny. She immediately grabbed it and followed him. She never questioned him once until they got to his car.**_

"**Chad? Where are we going?" she asked, her voice full of concern.**

" **We're all alone till everyone comes back Sunday. Let's go do something fun and exciting." His voice was full of ecstasy and he opened the car door for Sonny before he quickly ran to his.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**2:00PM-Country Fair**_

_Chad pulled into a parking space, as Sonny's gazed was focused on a huge Ferris wheel._

"We're here!" exclaimed Chad.

"Aww, Chad you have no idea how happy I am right now!" cried Sonny.

"I thought you'd like it. My mum used to bring me here every year," he reminisced about all the good times he had with his mother.

"Can we go on the Ferris wheel first?" Sonny eagerly asked.

_Chad simply nodded and reached for Sonny's hand. As their fingers intertwined, she slightly blushed and smiled. They strolled along the sidewalks, everyone watching their every move. After a few minutes, everyone went about their business, leaving the happy 'couple'._

"Wait here," Chad directed Sonny while he bought tickets for them.

_When their booth on the Ferris wheel reached the very top, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her chin with his hand, drawing her face nearer to his. He placed a soft, delicate kiss on her lips and stared into her dark brown eyes._

"I love you" he whispered the words in ears. His breath made her skin tingle and send a shock throughout her body.

"I love you too, Chad."

_That was probably the happiest time in his life. He cursed under his breath as the Ferris wheel came to a stop and they climbed out. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around his waist. They were quite aware that they were tomorrow's gossip, but they couldn't care less. They rode a couple of roller coasters, ate some hot dogs and Chad even won a stuffed teddy saying 'I Heart You' for Sonny. _

"Chad, thank you," Sonny beamed. She sat in the passenger seat, gazing at her wonderful boyfriend.

_When the traffic light turned red, Chad turned towards her and ran his fingers through her gorgeous brown hair._

"Do you know how lucky I feel right now?" he questioned.

"Yes, cause I'm as lucky as you are," she smiled sweetly never looking away. "You can drive now!"

He grinned and continued driving.

**5:30PM-Sonny's House**

"Sonny, you can pack some clothes and make sure to pack a dinner dress. You'll stay with me till everyone come back," he informed.

"Okay, I'll be a second."

_He sat on the sofa in the living room. He hadn't expected her home to be so big, of course not as big as Chad Dylan Cooper's house! After ten minutes, she was all packed and ready to go._


	3. Chapter 3

**5:45PM-Chad's House**

"Wow Chad! Your house is absolutely amazing!" exclaimed a rather tired Sonny Monroe.

"Thanks. Come on, let me show you your room," he offered.

_She follows him upstairs to the last room on the right, his room directly opposite._

"Do you want to change? We could watch a horror after," suggested Chad.

"Yeah, thanks."

He quickly nodded in response, pecked her cheek and entered his room.

**6:15PM**

_Sonny quickly showered and changed into short pants and a tank top. She began calling Chad's name, but when she received no answer, she began to panic. She ran down the stairs to find Chad sitting on an air mattress with pillows, loading The Unborn in the DVD player._

"Chad!" she cried out exasperatedly.

"What's wrong?" he quickly looked up to her.

"I got so worried. I was calling you and you didn't answer and…."

"Aww…sit here. Popcorn?" he cut her off. She sighed and took a seat next to him. Then, he wrapped his arms around her as the movie started.

**7:45PM**

_Sonny and Chad were lying on the mattress as the credits began to roll. _

"Would you like to watch another?" he smirked.

"Um…you know what, yeah."

"How does The Haunting In Connecticut sound?'

"Perfect," she replied.

_Chad quickly rose from his spot on the mattress and puts in the DVD. He pulled Sonny into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. She smiled and ruffled his hair. She heard him groan, she knew that had upset him, so she quickly pecked him on the cheek and hugged him back._

"Can't a girl admire her boyfriend's perfect hair?" she frowned.

"Admire? Yes. Touch? No," he knew which buttons to push.

"Fine then!" she replied, letting go of him and focusing on the screen.

"Son-ny!" he whined.

She simply smirked, knowing he longed for her to hug him again.

"I was joking!"

_She chuckled and wrapped her arms around him. All this time she hadn't turned her gaze away from the screen. Throughout the rest of the movie both of them remained quiet, arms wrapped around each other. _

**9:25PM**

_Chad heard Sonny yawn, so he suggested they go to bed. She quickly agreed. They turned off the television, DVD player and the lights, walking up the stairs hand in hand. When they reached their rooms and said good night, Chad pulled Sonny closer to him and they kissed passionately. As his hand ran up and down her legs, she moaned. Chad loved it and wanted to hear it again, but all he got was a groan. Sonny answered her phone and then quickly hung up._

"It was my mum, she wanted to know how I was doing," she informed him.

"Oh, okay."

"Well, good night. I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"Good night babe, love you too," he winked and walked into his room as she walked into hers, both knowing it would be a long night.


End file.
